Someone in Need
by Killermaverick
Summary: Gift story for Ninjagirly. Rune seems to not be having fun on Funday,and you can bet that her friends are worried. When they figure out what's wrong, they know just what to do. Oneshot.


MS: Hey people, MS here!! This right here is a gift for Ninjagirly for a gift she gave me. Thanks for the gift, Ninjagirly!! Also, hope you don't mind me borrowing Rune for this fic. Aside from that, Ninjagirly is a very good friend, and I thank her for being a friend to me. This is for you, Ninjagirly! Well, enjoy!!

(I only own Maverick and Scout for this fic. Rune is owned by Ninjagirly, and Pom is owned by Dreamworks)

It was a beautiful day. It was another Fun day at the zoo, and all of the animals were relaxing, exploring, eating, sleeping, doing whatever they could in the zoo. The penguins were practicing, Marlene was swimming in her pool, Julien was acting like a jerk towards his fellow lemurs, and everything seemed well for the entire zoo……………

…………..except for a lone lemur.

Rune sighed deeply as she sat on the large tourist seat in the park. Right now as a time when she would relax, see her friends, and do whatever. But for a reason, not today. She tried to think of the day, she honestly did. But still, some old memories began to surface. Memories of when she was in the military with Skipper, and when she was known as Nicatia. She remembers when she used to have all sorts of adventures with her team: Skipper, Manfreedy, and Johnson. Sure Manfreedy and Johnson were a bit cold towards her, but they were still considered her family. She remembers all of the happy times back then….and how they were taken away from her. She knew she was troubled back then from what Skanks told her, and she knew that Skipper didn't hold it against her, but she was still guilty of the acts she did when she was younger. Because of this, she felt she didn't deserve to be happy, especially on this holiday for the zoo. Sighing, she stared at the ground, the old days still playing in her head like a movie, still taking into account all of things she encountered, did, saw, etc. The thoughts kept on playing, over and over, until…

"…Rune?"

Rune slightly jumped when she heard her name, and turned her head to see her good friend Maverick. "Whatcha doing?" Rune looked away from him, at the trees. "Just..thinking, really." Maverick looked at her for a small while. Rune sure wasn't acting herself, and he didn't like it. Hoping to brighten the mood, Maverick began asking some questions.

"Soooooo……how's the family?"

"Fine. Kowalski's still working on stuff, and Chip is as hyper as ever."

"Still hating Mort?"

"When have I never hated him?"

"Good point. Got any plans to prank him?"

"Made a few, I'm just choosing the best."

"Got it…..so about airline food."

"Maverick……"

"Whaaaaaaaat?!"

Sighing irritably, Rune got off of the chair, and started walking away. Being persistent, Maverick followed suit. "Something wrong?", Maverick asked as he walked backwards. "No, nothing's wrong." Maverick's brow furrowed: He knew she was lying. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're sure you're sure?

" (sigh) Yes, Maverick."

"Are you sure you're sure you're sure you're su-"

"Maverick!!"

"Alright, alright, sorry."

Rune pinched her temples as she sped up. "Rune, is something wrong, truthfully?" Rune just bowed her head with her back towards Maverick. "I…I just need to be left alone for now."

Maverick seemed a bit reluctant, but eventually agreed. Waving goodbye, the two friends parted ways.

"_Hm……there is definitely something wrong with Rune. I wonder I Kowalski knows anything?_" With determination, Maverick went to the lemuin habitat.

"Sorry Maverick, but I just don't have an idea of what's wrong with her." Maverick sighed at the dead-end he reached. He thought Kowalski, of all people, would help out with what was wrong with Rune. Clearly, he would have to dwelve deeper. "Uh, Kowalski, do you still have that mind-reader device?"

"Yes. Why?"

Rune sat on the ground of the lemuin habitat, throwing a few pebbles into the water. From behind her, Maverick was silently hiding with Kowalski, who had a helmet with a satellite strapped to his head. "Y-you sure this will work?"

Maverick turned to Kowalski. "What other choice do we have? We've got to help Rune out of this. It is, after all, Fun Day."

"True. Well, let's get this over with."

"Right. Uh, power on, satellite on, power level at 60%-"

"60%?! That's not good Maverick. That could electrocute me-"

"Aaaaand , start!"

The machine started, and soon Kowalski was jumping around with electricity coursing through him. He kept on doing this from behind the wall until he finally settled, and pointed the satellite at Rune, first glaring at Maverick, who smiled sheepishly. From his helmet, Kowalski could see all of Rune's memories, and soon enough, why she was sad. Frowning, he took off the helmet, and turned towards Maverick.

"It seems Rune's a bit sad that…well…a few things from the past are gone."

"Like what?"

"Friends, moments, etc. Seems she's worried about the people she killed and the family she lost. I can see why you were suspicious. To tell the truth, I'm a bit worried about her."

"Me too, Kowalski. We've got to do something."

"I agree. She seems too alone right now."

"She isn't alone, she has all of u-(ding!)…………..Kowalski, I think I have a plan."

"Will it work?"

"Possibly. Depends on how it works out. Wanna help?"

"Uh…"

"It's for Rune."

"…..what's the idea?"

"No way."

Kowalski and Maverick are in front of the wolf habitat, and they are conversing with Scout, a fellow female wolf, to see if she can help out.

"Aw, common Scout! It's for Rune!"

"It's embarrassing! Why would I do that?"

"Rune needs this!"

"Are you sure she needs this, exactly? I doubt it."

"Still, it's good!"

"Yeah, but why would we go through all of this for Rune?"

"Because…" Maverick said "She's our friend."

"…………….." Scout remained quiet.

"You know how many times Rune has helped us. Each time without a request, a reward or anything. You know why? It's because she's our friend, and she cares for us deep enough to risk a lot. Right now, Rune is in need of help, and it's our turn to help her."

"…………….."

Frowning, Maverick got up and went towards the wall. "Let's go, Kowalski."

"B-but Maverick, what about Scou-"

"Scout doesn't want to help out. We shouldn't push her."

Sighing, the penguin left with Maverick towards the lemuin habitat with Scout thinking over things.

"You think this will work?"

"It has to work."

"You sure it will?

"Not entirely."

Right now, they were in the base in the lemuin habitat talking over their surprise for Rune. "You think we should have gotten something extra, like costumes?"

"Aw, common Kowalski. Sure, helping a friend is good, but when you overdo it, it makes you seem desperate.

"But-"

The two suddenly heard the door lock, and quickly got into place. They waited as they heard the footsteps getting louder and louder, closing in on them. Maverick's nose twitched, however, and he looked up. "Scout?"

True enough, Scout was standing near the entrance with a slightly red face. She walked up to Maverick and Kowalski, and paused for a moment.

"……………………."

"…………………….."

"…………….(sigh) when do we start?"

With joy, Maverick suddenly went up to Scout and pulled her into a huge hug. "THANK YOU SO MUCH SCOUT!!! I LOVE YOU!!" Realizing what he said, he quickly put her down, and turned around to hide a blush, the same going or Scout. "Er, I mean as a friend of course."

"Right."

"Well, anyway, when should we-"

Suddenly, everyone heard footsteps, and they could see a shadow coming from the hallway.

"It's Rune!" Scout said hurriedly. Soon enough, they hid in their places, and Rune soon came in, curious as to why the lights were off. As soon as she turned them on, she heard a weird tune, sort o like a friendly song. Suddenly, Maverick, Scout(less willingly), and Kowalski were walking towards her, their footsteps in pattern with the song. Suddenly, Maverick and Scout put his arm around Rune, and sang:

_You've got a friend in me._

Scout soon did the same, and sang:

_You've got a friend in me._

The two then let go, and got in front of Rune, singing,

_You know your troubles, well I got 'em, too._

_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you._

_We'll be together, and see it through, _

'_cause you've got a friend in me._

_You've got a friend in me._

Scout is suddenly seen frowning, putting on a scholar's cap from out of nowhere.

_Some other folks may be a little bit smarter than I am._

Maverick is seen with boxing gloves.

_Bigger and stronger, too._

Both got rid of the items.

_Maybe._

_But none of them, will ever love you _

_The way I do,_

_It's me and you,_

_And as the day's go bye,_

_Our friendship will never die._

_You're gonna see it's our destiny._

_You've got a friend in me._

_You've got a friend in me._

_Yes, you've got a friend in me._

Soon enough, the song ended, and Maverick and Scout backed up as Kowalski came towards Rune. "Uh, Maverick?"

"Right."

Maverick and Scout both leave the area, leaving Kowalski and Rune.

"Rune, we know you've been a bit sad recently. We've also figured out you're sad because of the old times you had and your old family."

"How did you-"

"That's not important right now. Right now, we want to help you get better. When you're sad, I'm sad, remember?"

Rune sighed as she stood next to Kowalski. "I know, Kowalski. It's just that, I miss my friends so much, and I feel bad I did that to them."

Kowalski thought for a moment. "They cared for you, right?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your old team, they cared for you."

"Of course. I was like a sister to them."

"Well, then they wouldn't want you to worry about them, would they? If they truly loved you like that, they would want you to stay happy, and live out the rest of your life in happiness. Also, you have a family here, with us. You were the one to say that after all."

Rune was a bit stunned. Kowalski was right, and it took until now for her to figure that out, thanks to her Maverick, Scout, and Kowalski.

Thanks to her new family.

With tears in her eyes, Rune hugged Kowalski.

"You know how lucky I am to have you?"

The hug stopped as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Not as lucky as I am to have you."

Slowly, the space between them dimisnished at they pulled each other into a long kiss. When the kiss ended, Rune smiled, and ganged on the door. The door opened to her knock due to not being shut all of the way, and showed a surprising image of Maverick and Scout's face touching around the lip area. When the two wolves realized they were being watched, they quickly pulled away, faces crimson.

"Uh……"

"You didn't see anything."

"Right."

Rune then went to the boombox that played the song Maverick and Scout sang, and put in a new cd.

"Hey, since this is a party, shouldn't we have fun?"

Grinning maniacally, Maverick jumped high in the air, and said:

"HAPPY FUNDAY!!!!!"

Rune smiled, and went with her friends in the party.

She knew that her friends were happy for her.

And not just the ones in the room.

MS: Well, how was that? Too mushy? Rushed? Anything? Well, I did my best, and hoped you all enjoyed it. While it isn't fun day, I will say, "Happy New Year!!!!"


End file.
